


Jump Into the Car and the Backseat Loving, Boy You Keep me on the Chase

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The door should've held. Jensen should've been watching. Kripke shouldn't have been there. Jared shouldn't have given Chad that key. They shouldn't have left that web cam on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Jump into the car and the backseat loving, boy you keep me on the chase***  
_*Next To You_ by Buckcherry  
**Summary:** The door should’ve held. Jensen should’ve been watching. Kripke shouldn’t have been there. Jared shouldn’t have given Chad that key. They shouldn’t have left that web cam on.  
**Fandom:** RPS (Jared/Jensen)  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 4013  
**Characters** : Jared, Jensen (Jeffery Dean Morgan, Eric Kripke, Chad Michael Murray, Michael Rosenbaum, Tom Welling)  
**Warnings** : male/male slash, sexual scenes, mild crackiness  
**Author’s Notes:** For the wonderful and amazing [ ](http://ilovesn.livejournal.com/profile)[**ilovesn**](http://ilovesn.livejournal.com/) because she rocks like that and it's her birthday!  
  
  
 

> **I**  
>    
>  They thought that door would hold. It was locked – sure, the screen door wasn’t all that sturdy, but the inside door was. It should’ve held. They went back and checked – Jensen ended locking himself outside of his trailer trying to figure it out, but the point is nothing should’ve made that door open.  
>    
>  Then Jared reminded Jensen that maybe one of them had _accidentally_ unlocked the door. It could happen – they weren’t really paying much attention to anything besides teeth, tongue and hands undoing belt buckles when they tumbled out of Jensen’s trailer. No, _tumbled_ isn’t the right term – too simple a term. Jared had pushed Jensen too hard, too fast, unlatching the hook and they were falling, crumbling and curling into each other, Jared landing on Jensen and all the air in Jensen’s lungs being released on one large _woof._  
>    
>  It had started like this: Jared wandered into Jensen’s trailer, as usual, during a break between set changes or waiting for the director and writers to work out some kinks in the script. Whatever the reason, Jared always found his way to Jensen’s trailer and he remained there until they were called back.  
>    
>  Sometimes, they played PlayStation or just talked about stuff – work, what they were going to do in LA that weekend, mindless things to fill empty space. Jensen expected this much when Jared walked in; but this time, before Jensen could even fully sit up on his couch, Jared was overtop of him, lips crushed together and hands working their way under Jensen’s shirt.  
>    
>  They were off the couch, onto the bed, rolling on the floor, against the wall – Jensen still has a nasty bruise on his hip from running into the fridge – on the chair, in the bathroom. They were everywhere and anywhere, all in a matter of minutes. Jared doesn’t remember a time when he wasn’t pushing Jensen to the ground or against a wall. And the entire time, their faces never disconnected. It was an amazing feat really.  
>    
>  Then it was against the door – Jensen remembers the trailer shaking dangerously, hearing the door click and the thumping _whoosh_ of all the air leaving his lungs when he hit the ground and when Jared landed on top of him. A string of curses ensued (mostly on Jared's part since Jensen couldn't talk), followed by mumbled apologies and Jensen clearly remembers the dizzying feeling of not getting enough oxygen.  
>    
>  An assistant was walking by and saw them sprawled out on the ground, Jensen gasping for air and Jared trying to shake his head clear and looking back to the trailer, his face puzzled.  
>    
>  "Are you okay?" the assistant asked, genuinely concerned, running over to them. "What were you doing?"  
>    
>  Jared and Jensen exchanged a quick glance; Jensen’s breath caught in his throat – not really good when he had just figured out how to get his lungs working again – and he stared wide-eyed at Jared. "Practicing a fight scene," Jared lied in a tiny voice.  
>    
>  It was a good lie, a good excuse – believable, even. And the assistant probably would’ve fell for it… if Jared’s hand hadn’t been down Jensen’s pants.  
>    
>  He promised not to tell anyone.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>    
>  **II**  
>    
>  "We’re going to do a set change, so just go over your lines for the next scene."  
>    
>  Jensen gave Kim Manners a thumbs-up, grinning like an idiot before the man turned away and Jensen turned to Jared, breathing deeply. Jared was staring down at his lap, his script in his hands, lips mouthing the words at lightning-fast speed; he had his head resting in the palm of his head, his elbow resting on his knee and looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head.  
>    
>  "So serious," Jensen murmured in a mocking voice, pinching Jared’s thigh.  
>    
>  Jared grinned, still mouthing his lines. "Get lost. You should be doing this too."  
>    
>  "What for?" Jensen whispered silkily, his hand running down Jared’s thigh slowly and creeping back up the inside, right along the seam of his jeans. He felt Jared stiffen – he kept mouthing his lines though – and felt slightly proud that no matter what, he could distract Jared.  
>    
>  "So we get the shot right. I don’t want to be staying here till midnight again because you kept _laughing_ ," Jared said hotly, shaking his leg so Jensen withdrew his hand.  
>    
>  Jensen frowned. "Okay, it was _one time_. Besides, your face is really hilarious when you start yelling at Jeff."  
>    
>  Jared pursed his lips. "You looked a squirrel with rabies when you were interrogating Nicki."  
>    
>  Jensen cocked his head to the side and a sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Oh, Jared. You’re just mad that I’m not freaky looking like you." He pinched Jared’s cheek and Jared smacked his hand away, an angry scowl working on his face.  
>    
>  "Am not!" Jared cried defensively. "Ask anyone – they’ll agree with me."  
>    
>  Jensen leaned across the seat, snaking his hand under the script and brushing his fingers against Jared’s stirring cock. He brought his lips to Jared’s ear and whispered, "I don’t believe you."  
>    
>  "Jesus, Jen," Jared whispered, letting the script fall from his hands when Jensen’s other hand slip under his shirt, thumb flicking across his nipples, and began kissing a trail down his neck. "Someone could see us."  
>    
>  "Don’t you love me, Jared? Why can’t we just admit our love for each other, tell everyone," Jensen mumbled in mock hurt, running his hand down Jared’s thigh and bringing his mouth to the edge of Jared’s. "Nothing can stop our love."  
>    
>  "You’re such a freak," Jared breathed when Jensen’s hand squeezed his cock and he hissed through his teeth. "Fuck, Jensen."  
>    
>  Jensen was busy unbuckling Jared’s belt and sliding his fingers under the layers of jean and silk boxers and Jared was too busy trying not to come right there on set that they didn’t notice a lone figure approaching the car. And the lone figure didn’t seem to notice that Jared and Jensen were both … _busy._  
>    
>  Jeffery Dean Morgan rapped on the window of the stage Impala, looking down at the script in his hand and then looking into the window. "Hey guys, I just thought that we should –" He stopped. "Oh." He stood up, trying not to let his amused smile show too much.  
>    
>  "Hey Jeff," Jensen said in a low voice; Jeffery knew he was trying to act like nothing had happened, but he really couldn’t ignore the fact that he had just seen Jensen Ackles’ hand down Jared Padalecki’s pants and it wasn’t like Jared was exactly complaining. Jensen’s hand slowly slid out of Jared’s pants, bringing it to his own lap.  
>    
>  "I can see you’re busy. I’ll leave you to it," Jeffery said. He stood to leave.  
>    
>  Jared looked at Jensen – he had his hands wrapped protectively around his waist. "It was nothing," Jared said quickly.  
>    
>  Jeffery gave them a skeptical look. "I guess I didn’t notice that part in the script, then."  
>    
>  Jensen, who had remained calm and collected up until that point, leaning out of the window like he had not just been caught giving his co-star a handjob in set, blushed a brilliant shade of red and sunk down lower in his seat.  
>    
>  "Next time, use your trailers," Jeffery said before walking away, shaking his head and covering up his laughter with a string of coughs.  
>    
>  Jared and Jensen didn’t bother to tell Jeff what happened the last time they used the trailers.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>    
>  **III**  
>    
>  "I think there’s a hanger up my ass."  
>    
>  "Mhmm. Nice."  
>    
>  "Dude, that’s _sick_."  
>    
>  Jensen grinned against Jared’s neck; he bit down lightly on the skin, sucking on it. Jared writhed beneath him, hips twisting against his own.  
>    
>  "This is so uncomfortable," Jared murmured, his hands pushing on Jensen’s shoulders; he couldn’t breathe with Jensen on him, pressing all his weight right onto his chest.  
>    
>  Jensen looked down at Jared, his hands curled into the clothes they had knocked off the rack in their haste. "It’s the only place we can go without getting caught."  
>    
>  Jared furrowed his eyebrows. "But –"  
>    
>  Jensen clamped his hand over Jared’s mouth. "Shush. You’re ruining the mood," he whispered. He felt Jared frown against his hand and start talking, but Jensen dug his nails into Jared’s cheek and he stopped immediately. "That’s better. Now, off with your pants."  
>    
>  A few minutes later, Jensen had Jared’s cock in his mouth and was thoroughly enjoying the keening noises Jared was making. He sucked softly and gently – Jared twisted his fingers into Jensen’s short hair, hips thrusting up into Jensen’s mouth, urging him on. Jensen knew it pissed Jared off went he went slow; Jared was the kind of guy who wanted to come hard and fast. Jensen was the kind of guy who liked to tease the living hell out of people.  
>    
>  "Jensen?"  
>    
>  Jensen looked up, eyes glazed over slightly, Jared’s dick falling out of his mouth with a pop. "What?"  
>    
>  Jared’s eyes snapped open – he looked even more pissed. " _What_?"  
>    
>  "Didn’t you – you just said my name," Jensen said, pushing himself up more, Jared’s hands falling from his head. He had sounded like he urgently needed something.  
>    
>  "I’m not that pathetic," Jared said angrily. "Now, make me come you asshole!"  
>    
>  Jensen was just about take Jared in his mouth again when someone called out Jared’s name. They looked at each other.  
>    
>  "Okay, that _definitely_ wasn’t me," Jensen whispered.  
>    
>  There was a mad scramble to distinguish their clothes from the wardrobe – they tried to stay hidden as they pulled on their clothes (most of which ended up on backwards or inside out or not even the right ones) and pushed each other out of the way to get more room.  
>    
>  "Jared?" The voice was more distinct now.  
>    
>  "Shit," Jared whispered, trying to pull his pants on and falling over, knocking down more clothing racks and letting out more profanities. At any other time, Jensen would’ve laughed, but at that moment, it would’ve came out in nervous, wheezing gasps.  
>    
>  The door to the trailer slammed open and the sounds from the crew moving around outside became clear. "Jensen? Jared? Are you guys are you in here?"  
>    
>  "Fuck, its Eric!" Jared hissed, sitting up on his knees and ducking his head so it didn’t poke out of the jackets.  
>    
>  Jensen, for the second time in that half-hour, slapped his hand over Jared’s mouth. The guy was un _fucking_ believable to be with, but sometimes he doesn’t know how to keep his damn mouth shut. Jensen was slowly leaning out, trying to determine if they stayed hidden if Eric would give up and –  
>    
>  Suddenly, Jensen was tumbling forward across the floor, crashing into the other set of clothes on the other side. He quickly stood up as Eric spun around to face him. He smiled upon seeing Jensen and then it froze on his face. "Where are your pants?" Eric asked, eyebrows raised.  
>    
>  Jensen, upon being pushed out of his hide-out, was currently planning different ways to kill Jared, looked down to see himself only in a t-shirt and boxers. _Just great_ , he thought disdainfully. "I was, uh – changing for the scene."  
>    
>  Eric looked Jensen up and down before nodding. "Uh-huh. Well, I want to see you and Jared on set in a few minutes. So, get your clothes on."  
>    
>  "Okay." Jensen ducked his head to his chest, hoping Eric didn’t see the hot blush creeping up his neck. He waited to hear Eric’s retreating footsteps and for the trailer door to close before turning back to the wardrobe and yanking Jared out by his hair.  
>    
>  "Hey, hey! Watch the hair!" Jared yelped, slapping Jensen’s hands away. "This is my money maker!"  
>    
>  Jensen scowled. "Thanks for the help," he muttered sarcastically, bending down to find a pair of pants to wear.  
>    
>  "You know that we didn’t have to change for this scene, right?"  
>    
>  Jensen threw a shoe at Jared’s head. The guy could be a real dickhead some days.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>    
>  **IV**  
>    
>  It was the first weekend they had decided not to fly down to California, but to stay in Vancouver and hang out in their apartments all day. Jensen mainly stayed at Jared’s place since it was too far and too much effort to go back to his place every day. Their weekend consisted of drinking as much as they could, reruns of best moments in sports on TSN and christening every square inch in Jared’s one-bedroom apartment.  
>    
>  Neither Jensen or Jared heard the knock on the front door – they were both in Jared’s bed, tangled in sheets and each other, slowly drifting off to sleep in a lazy afternoon, the TV on low. They didn’t notice anyone was even in the apartment until Jared heard his name being called and he shoved Jensen off the bed and ordered him to hide in the closet.  
>    
>  "Hell no, I am _not_ hiding in the closet!" Jensen hissed angrily, scrambling around the room to find boxers or pants. If they were going to be caught, he wanted at least one shred of dignity left.  
>    
>  "Get in the damn closet or so _help_ me God, I will –" Jared began, steering Jensen in the direction of his closet, when he heard his bathroom door being opened and his name called again. "Get in!"  
>    
>  Once Jared managed to get Jensen in the closet and shut him up, he grabbed a pair of pants lying on the floor and pulled them on just as the door to his bedroom swung open.  
>    
>  " _Chad_?" Jared said breathlessly, looking at the worried man oddly. "What the hell are you doing here, man?"  
>    
>  Chad Michael Murray sighed, running his hand over his face and smiling lightly. "Jared, man, I thought something had happened to you!"  
>    
>  "What?" Jared asked. He was sure he heard Jensen snort from the closet.  
>    
>  "You didn’t tell me you were staying in Vancouver for the weekend." Chad walked into the room and sat down on the bed, unaware of the tangle of blankets and pillows heaped in the middle of the bed.  
>    
>  Jared scratched his head, shrugging. "Oh, right, sorry. It was kind of last minute. I didn’t feel like flying out."  
>    
>  Chad picked at the sheets, staring down at the floor vacantly. "It’s okay."  
>    
>  There was an awkward pause before Jared looked at Chad and said, "How did you get into my apartment?"  
>    
>  Chad frowned, like it was a stupid question that Jared was asking. "I have a key."  
>    
>  Jared was definitely sure he heard something clatter in his closet. Chad looked over his shoulder curiously. Jared, already on edge, grabbed Chad by the elbow and dragged him out of the room as Chad protested and asked what the noise was in the closet. Jared sat him down on his couch in the living room, handed him the remote to the TV and a beer.  
>    
>  "Let me go have a quick shower, okay?" Jared said and before Chad could answer, was rushing back into his room.  
>    
>  Jensen was already fighting his way out of the closet, feet caught in discarded clothes and hands tearing at shirts and pants that were hanging up. Jared watched in amusement until Jensen made his way out and stiffened when Jensen grunted, glaring at Jared with narrowed eyes.  
>    
>  "A _key_? He has a fucking _key_?" Jensen snorted. "God, do you know how _creepy_ that is?"  
>    
>  " _You_ have a key," Jared said defensively.  
>    
>  "Yeah, but I’m fucking you, so there’s a difference," Jensen muttered darkly, kicking away bed sheets, in search of his pants. "That guy has some serious issues."  
>    
>  "He does not," Jared hissed, looking back at the closed door, hoping Chad wouldn’t think he had slipped and fallen in the shower and had to come help him.  
>    
>  Jensen gave Jared a fleeting look. "He flew up from California to see if you were _all right_. Has he ever heard of the phone or e-mail?"  
>    
>  "He does _not_ have issues," Jared stressed again. He found Jensen’s jeans and threw him at him – Jensen caught them with one hand and slipped them on, glaring at Jared all the while through his eyelashes. "He just worries."  
>    
>  "Dude’s freaking psychotic."  
>    
>  Jared was about to protest again when they heard Chad call, "Jared? Are you okay? I don’t hear the water running."  
>    
>  Jensen sent Jared a meaningful _I told you so_ look before flopping down on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. "If you ever fell off a bridge, he’d jump in right after you just so he wouldn’t have to live without you. He probably has a shrine of you back in Cali."  
>    
>  Jared grumbled, slamming the bedroom door shut and brushing past a worried Chad into the bathroom. He had the sudden urge to drown himself in the toilet. It was only made worse by Chad asking if he needed anything.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>    
>  **VI**  
>    
>  Jensen was just signing off his AIM account when there was a knock at his apartment door. With his web cam still on, he waved to his family who were gathered in the office he remembered all too well with the dark walls and mahogany desk and book shelves, and clicked out of the conversation.  
>    
>  The knocking persisted, more urgent this time.  
>    
>  "Coming!" Jensen called, trying not to sound irritable. He weaved through the hall, dodging the couch and TV to throw open the door just as there was another knock.  
>    
>  Jared stood in the hallway, hand raised and a shocked expression on his face. "Hey."  
>    
>  Jensen sighed, grinning a little. "Hi. Why didn’t you just use your key?"  
>    
>  Shrugging, Jared shouldered past Jensen into the apartment, heading straight to the fridge. "Chad’s got it."  
>    
>  Jensen, who was walking towards the fridge to stop Jared from raiding it and cleaning half of it out like he usually did, walked into the pillar that separated the kitchen and the living room. Jared chocked on a mouthful of beer and had to spit it in the sink.  
>    
>  "Not funny," Jensen hissed, rubbing his forehead. He had too many bruises, he really didn’t need another one thanks to Jared.  
>    
>  "Don’t worry, he doesn’t have it. I left it at my apartment." Jared took another mouthful of beer, swallowing it with a certain carefulness, eyeing Jensen with a mocking grin. "I was just walking around and decided to pop in."  
>    
>  "You don’t just _pop in_ ," Jensen said. He was about to open a beer from the fridge, but instead reached for the ice pack and placed it on his forehead. It was throbbing like a bitch. "You want something."  
>    
>  Jared shrugged again. He turned his head away – Jensen could still see the knowing grin. He lowered the ice pack, setting it on the counter and leaned against it. "Okay, Jared. What is it?"  
>    
>  "God, I’m so horny," Jared whispered, biting his lip.  
>    
>  Jensen burst out laughing as Jared closed the small gap between them, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s back and pressing their lips together. Jared tasted like cold beer and spearmint, a bittersweet taste that had Jensen licking and sucking at Jared’s lips to get more.  
>    
>  They moved to the bedroom; Jared had Jensen up against the bed, but his knees buckled and they fell back. Jared ran his hands along Jensen’s arms, pulling them above his head and holding them there. Slowly, his fingers twined with Jensen’s and he moaned deep in his throat when Jensen thrust his hips into his hard cock, making him squirm.  
>    
>  There was a beep – Jensen receiving an instant message – and Jared looked to the computer.  
>    
>  "Fuck it," Jensen growled, pulling Jared’s face to his own, licking at Jared’s lips.  
>    
>  Not a second went by and there was another beep. And then another, and another, and another. They all went ignored, unanswered, but they kept coming. Jensen was growing impatient, digging his fingers into Jared’s shoulders to relieve some tension. Jared didn’t mind, not really – he was too preoccupied with pulling off Jensen’s pants and boxers.  
>    
>  The beeping stopped as Jared’s pants came off too, both grasping for each other blindly. Then, the phone rang.  
>    
>  "Christ!" Jared mumbled as he flew off Jensen, clutching his chest.  
>    
>  There was a moment’s silence and then the phone rang again. Timidly, Jensen reached out and picked up his cordless phone. He looked at the caller ID and frowned; he turned it on and brought it to his ear. "Mike? What the hell do you want?"  
>    
>  "When did your bedroom become central for gay porn, Ackles?" Michael Rosenbaum cackled on the other end.  
>    
>  Jensen furrowed his eyebrows, though his breath caught in his throat. "What?"  
>    
>  "Your web cam, dumbass. Maybe you should check to see that your shit is off before you go fucking your co-star," Michael said. Jensen heard someone laughing in the background.  
>    
>  "Jesus –" Jensen muttered, picking up a pillow and aiming it at his web cam. He knocked it, along with a coffee cup and a stack of books, onto the floor. "– Christ, Mike. You fucking perv."  
>    
>  "Hey!" Michael said defensively. "I’m not the one who’s broadcasting gay porn live from Jensen Ackles bedroom."  
>    
>  Jared poked Jensen in the ribs. "What’s going on?"  
>    
>  Jensen covered the mouth piece with his hand – he could still hear Michael talking. "Michael saw us."  
>    
>  Jared’s jaw clamped shut, his eyes went wide and his face flushed. "Oh." He sat back down; slowly, he pulled the blanket over himself and tucked his head into his chest. Jensen sighed.  
>    
>  "So, did you just phone me to tell me that?" Jensen asked.  
>    
>  Michael coughed. "No. Tom wanted me to tell you he enjoyed it and he wants you to send him a copy of the tape." There was a cry of indignation muffled in the background and a loud clatter as he heard Mike’s high pitched laughter ring through the ear piece.  
>    
>  "Mike is liar," came Tom Welling’s voice over the phone, breathless and panting. "He enjoyed it more. He was actually jerking off."  
>    
>  "You little bitch, no I wasn’t!"  
>    
>  Jensen groaned. "If you guys are going to act like your fourteen year old girls talking to their crush on the phone, I’m going to hang up."  
>    
>  "Oh, don’t Jenny! We like you so much!" Mike cooed – obviously, he had taken command of the phone again.  
>    
>  "Whatever," Jensen growled. "I’m hanging up now."  
>    
>  "Put the web cam back up please," Mike said. Jensen hung up.  
>    
>  \- - -  
>    
>  "How about we go up to the Yukon and have sex up there?" Jensen stretched his arms above his head. He paused, looking around his trailer before smacking Jensen lightly on the face. "Oh wait. Murray will probably just follow up there. Scared that you didn’t call every half-hour."  
>    
>  Jared slapped Jensen playfully on the face, pinching the inside of Jensen’s thigh. Jensen yelped and squirmed away. "Maybe you’ll forget to turn off your web cam," Jared said mockingly.  
>    
>  "Hey, at least my best friend doesn’t stalk me!" Jensen muttered defensively.  
>    
>  Jared blinked, feigning surprise. "You have friends?"  
>    
>  "Ha ha, very funny, Padalecki," Jensen murmured. He twined his fingers into Jared’s, settling back comfortably against his chest.  
>    
>  "So, what? Does Rosenbaum have your number on speed-dial or something?" Jared asked after a moment’s silence.  
>    
>  "Rosenbaum’s a nutcase. Just waiting for the next peep show."  
>    
>  Jared chuckled. "I second that."  
>    
>  "What are we going to do about this?" Jensen asked, sincerity in his voice – it had been a problem for some time. Wherever they went, no matter if it was in their trailers, somewhere on set or in the privacy of their own apartments, they always had someone catching them.  
>    
>  "Stop having sex?" Jared suggested, a sly smile on his face.  
>    
>  "That is _not_ an option, Jared," Jensen said sternly.  
>    
>  "You whore."  
>    
>  "You love it." Jensen smiled up at Jared.  
>    
>  Jared shrugged. "True."  
>    
>  "Well. At least it’s legal here," Jensen said quietly. He rubbed his thumb across Jared’s fingers; they had to be on set in five minutes, but Jensen really didn’t want to go anywhere.  
>    
>  "I love Canada."  
>   


End file.
